


The Road So Far

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Creepy Rest Stops, Dean Ambrose and his Shenanigans, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Hell in A Cell, Reconciliation, Stolen Vehicles (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “You’re something.” Seth pulled the seatbelt across himself, wincing as it bit into his skin. “When is he picking up the vehicle?”“When Dad discovers it at the Dallas airport.” Dean shrugged, pulling away from the curb. “Yes, I could have gotten us a real rental after our plan with Ro went to shit but where’s the fun in that?” He gave Seth a mischievous grin, only magnified by the amusement in his eyes.





	The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt "Kiss" 
> 
> Also a fill to a prompt at WrestingKink2
> 
> _This article put thoughts in my head: https://www.cagesideseats.com/wwe/2018/9/17/17869416/wwe-medical-report-jeff-hardy-dolph-ziggler-local-facility-hell-in-a-cell-2018#comments_
> 
> _"No word on how the man who fell with Ziggler is doing, but we’re gonna assume Dean Ambrose stole an ambulance, grabbed Seth Rollins and headed for Mexico."_
> 
> _Not an ambulance but after being cleared by medical, Dean commandeers a ride back to the hotel for them so he can get them into bed._

“What did you do?” Seth asked, staring up at the white van as it stopped in front of him. His lips moved as he read the black vinyl print on the vehicle. 

_Terry Terrence the Termite Terrorizer_

“Little Terry’s mad at Big Terry so he happily traded Dad’s van.” Dean rolled the window down, turning to stare at Seth. “Two tickets to Wrestlemania, and a connection to the _best_ weed dealer in Houston.” He began to drum against the steering wheel as Seth hoisted himself into the van.

“Does he know your comps have to be approved?” Seth resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it would encourage Dean. He also knew it would aggravate his sore body, as he still felt the effects of his fall off the cell. “Or the fact your connection lives in _Houston_ and you haven’t talked to him in fifteen years?” 

“Oops.” Dean shrugged in a way that clearly said _My Bad_. 

“You’re something.” Seth pulled the seatbelt across himself, wincing as it bit into his skin. “When is he picking up the vehicle?” 

“When Dad discovers it at the Dallas airport.” Dean shrugged, pulling away from the curb. “Yes, I could have gotten us a real rental after our plan with Ro went to shit but where’s the fun in that?” He gave Seth a mischievous grin, only magnified by the amusement in his eyes. 

Seth leaned back, surprised by how comfortable the van was. After a moment, he noticed the insignia on the dashboard. “He lent you _a Mercedes Benz_?” 

“Guess Big Terry was a _giant_ asshole. Didn't ask too many questions. Questions mean answers. Answers make you an accomplice." Dean shrugged, turning up the radio as a steady stream of classic rock began to blare. 

They drove in silence, using the music as a background. Seth was _fine_ but not traveling so well. Muscles ached in places he didn't even know existed. This was _miserable_. 

"Can you imagine if this was longer than 4 hours?" Dean quipped, breaking the silence. 

Seth nodded, his mouth suddenly going dry. There _almost_ seemed to be a new tension and something told Seth this had _nothing_ to do with the 'borrowed' van. 

Once upon a time, they had been a thing. It hadn't been the best at times but they loved each other. Yet, they fought horribly. The slightest arguments turned into nasty, screaming matches. They loved each other but the arguments made them miserable. 

For the sake of their sanity, they split but they somehow managed to stay close, remaining the best of friends. 

Recently, those old feelings began to resurface. Seth _tried_ to fight them but most of the time, that felt _impossible_. Maybe things like that were really unavoidable for people like them. 

"Glad to be back?" Seth asked, desperate to clear the atmosphere. He worried that the longer they sat quiet, the more the tension would build. 

"Theoretically," Dean said with a casual shrug. "Getting stuck on top of a cage was _not_ part of my master plan." 

Seth snorted, resisting the urge to laugh. He might have flown off a cage but poor Dean ended up with the worse deal. He got stuck on the cage, forced to wait until the audience exited. 

"Don't laugh- you'll hurt yourself." Dean reached over, resting his hand on Seth's forearm. 

Seth resisted the urge to jerk away. At the touch of Dean's calloused hand, he _swore_ he felt a jolt of electricity. 

"You felt it, didn't you?" Dean pulled back, staring out at the open road. 

"Felt what?" Seth decided it best to play stupid. Who knew what Dean could possibly mean? 

"The electricity." Dean flipped on the blinker, turning towards a dark rest stop. 

"What are you doing?" Seth had _never_ liked sketchy rest stops. He always feared a rogue ax murderer would come after him. He acknowledged the strangeness of the fear but he still feared getting ax murdered. 

"We need to talk and I keep wanting to look at you." Dean turned into a parking space, putting the van into park. 

Seth did his best to act as though he _wasn't_ freaked out by the out buildings cloaked in darkness. Something told him this would be an important conversation. This wasn't the time to be irrationally afraid of ax murderers. 

"I _know_ you hate places like this but it was the first place I saw. " Dean hit a button, locking the van doors. 

Seth reached up, turning the interior light on. Turning his head, he couldn't help noticing how Dean's eyes sparkled in the low light. "What is so important that we risk running into Jason Voorhees?"   
He crossed his arms over his chest, staring hard at Dean. 

"This." Dean leaned over the center console and brushed Seth's lips with a gentle kiss. 

Seth leaned in, deepening the kiss. He'd dreamt of this but he hadn't thought it would ever happen this soon. He _suspected_ this was coming but he _never_ expected this. 

This felt like a _very_ Dean thing to do. He would be the one to drag Seth to a creepy rest stop in a van that was half-borrowed, half-stolen with the intention of kissing him again for the (new) first time. 

"Does this mean we're a thing again?" Dean asked, pulling away to break the kiss. He gave Seth a sheepish grin. 

This was the question Seth didn't know how to answer. Just because you kissed someone didn't mean you were _anything_. Yet, he also wouldn't be against them reconciling. 

This all seemed so complicated. 

"I'm not against it." Seth decided it best to be honest. "You know I've _always_ love you-" He paused, trying to be deliberate in his word choice. He reached over, twining his fingers with Dean.

"You want to take it slow?" Dean pulled the words seemingly out of midair. To Seth's surprise, those were the words he couldn't find. 

"Sounds right." Seth gently traced the underside of Dean's hand with his thumb. "See where it goes?" 

"I like that." Dean exhaled. "Ready to get back on the road?" 

"Yep," Seth murmured, shifting in the seat. "To Dallas we go!" 

With that, Dean pulled back onto the road, driving towards their next destination. 

Seth thought of it as them driving off to an unknown future. 

He just hoped it would be as great as he suspected it would be. 

-fin-


End file.
